bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Eraser Head
Shota Aizawa, also known as the hero Erasure Hero: Eraser Head, is a Pro Hero and a teacher at U.A. High School, he teaches of U.A.'s Class 1-A. Appearance: Shota Aizawa is a slender and tall man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He also is quite pale. Shota is usually recognised for his worn-out appearance, often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and droopy. Shota sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle. Personality: Shota is a very stern and mostly reserved man who has lofty expectations of his students. He is primarily moved by logic and does not believe in the necessity to maintain a clean-cut appearance or filter his words or ideas for others. He often comes off as cold, apathetic, and impatient and exhorts very little energy in most situations, preferring to take naps in his sleeping bag instead. As a teacher of high expectations, Shota is known to expel students who he feels are not suited for U.A. High School. It is noteworthy that he has not expelled any students from Class 1-A yet despite being well known for doing so. He can be rigid and strict when necessary, and also has little tolerance for disobedient behaviour. Shota is not afraid of putting his students through rigorous training and often pushes the more unpleasant parts of Heroism so that his students can overcome their limits. Shota has proven to be very vocal and unafraid when expressing his ideas. He has mentioned on several occasions that some of U.A.'s choices when it comes to examinations are not practical or challenging enough for real Hero hopefuls and is adamant about having certain systems used by the institution changed. Despite his apathetic traits, Shota genuinely cares about his students and will go to great lengths to protect them. Shota has shown on several occasions that he is not completely devoid of joy or humour. Despite his personality, he often grins whenever he is impressed by one of his students or after he tricks them with one of his logical deceptions. Abilities and Powers: Keen Intellect: Shota had been seen to have keen observation and evaluation skills. He can easily evaluate his student's personalities and their mental state. He is an expert on collaborating his equipment and Quirk with one another. He uses goggles in conjunction with his Quirk to prevent enemies from figuring out who he's looking at. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Hand to Hand Without his quirk, Eraser Head relies on hand to hand and is shown to be an expert in close quarters combat. He uses his combat skills successively with his capturing weapon and is very strong, as well as quick. Quirk - Erasure: * Erasure: Shota's Quirk gives him the ability to nullify anyone's Quirk by looking at them. While powerful, this ability has many drawbacks. * Erasure deactivates if Shota blinks or if his line of sight is obstructed. * This Quirk gives Shota bad dry eye, forcing him to blink more often when he uses the power continuously. * Mutation-Class Quirks are immune to erasure. Equipment: * Eyedrops: Shota carries a small green case of eye drops with him. He uses them to treat the dry eye caused by his Quirk. * Capturing Weapon: Eraser Head's weapon of choice is a cloth made from steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. He uses his these restraining bonds to capture and immobilise targets. It is often used in conjunction with his Quirk, and can be used to counter enemies who are immune to erasures. * Goggles: Eraser Head can be recognised by the gold goggles he wears around his neck, hidden by his scarf. He only puts them on in a fight because they compliment Shota's Quirk. The goggles hide his line of sight, preventing enemies from effectively determining whose Quirk has been erased. Category:Character History: Sometime during his adolescent years, Shota attended U.A. High School with Present Mic. While picking their hero names, Shota was unable to decide so Hizashi chose the name "Eraser Head" for him. During his second year, Shota began to have doubts about his ability to become a hero, feeling even unable to save a kitten he found abandoned on a rainy day when he was on his way to the U.A. The only thing he could do at that moment was to leave his umbrella to protect it, and continue his walk to the high school without caring that he would end up completely wet. Once in his homeroom class, his friend Hizashi, seeing his glum mood, tries to cheer him up without much success. Suddenly, Oboro Shirakumo arrives through the homeroom class window, using a cloud he created with his Quirk, making jokes of Shota and Hizashi and interrupting roll call, being admonished by the teacher. Oboro was another classmate with whom Shota maintained a good relationship. Oboro gives back to Shota his umbrella, and when he is about to ask him if anything was underneath, Oboro pulled out a cat he rescued earlier from the rain, which is met with adoration from his classmates. Shota realised that it's the same kitten he left under his umbrella. After finishing the roll call, the homeroom teacher reminded the students soon to participate in the Hero-Work Studies, putting special emphasis on Shota, Oboro, and Hizashi since none of them have been assigned to an agency as of yet. After this, the whole Class 2-A did joint practical exercises with Class 2-B. In one of the exercises, Shota had problems with another student named Sensoji, who ridicules him for his uselessness and weak Quirk, before being separated by the teacher. The next day, Shota and Oboro talked about how Hizashi finally got assigned to an agency. Nemuri appeared again and informed them that her boss, His Purple Highness, was willing to accept them in his agency. Shota and Oboro accepted their offer, and thus, began their Work-Studies at Team Purple Revolution with Nemuri and His Purple Highness. A few years later at a meeting about trigger, Midnight approaches Eraser Head, asking about where Present Mic was because he was supposed to be at the meeting. He explains that Present Mic had a cold and could not make it. Midnight scolds Eraser Head on his attire. In response, he teases her saying she should become a teacher or something if she likes counselling others so much. Much to his chagrin, she tells him that's exactly what she plans on doing. Continuing on she reveals that principal Nezu personally requested her and that she would start next year at U.A. High School. She advises Shota that he should also become a teacher because a wide variety of opinions and teaching styles is required to educate the youth. He asks if she is joking saying if he became a teacher that would be the epitome of irrational. Despite his words, Nemuri submits a recommendation for him to the principal without his permission, and then informs Shota that he has also been accepted at the U.A., thus beginning his career as a teacher.Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pro Hero Category:U.A. High School Former Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Teacher Category:Teacher Category:Team Purple Revolution